By The Way
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Standalone drabbles focusing on Mike & Paige.
1. Escape

A/N: I just started watching Graceland a few months ago and to get a better feel for the characters, I wrote a few drabbles. If it's based on an episode, the episode name will appear next to the title. I don't have an overall plot for this drabble series and the drabbles are unrelated. Consider them standalone random Paige & Mike moments, some canon, some not. If you have ideas for drabbles, let me know...not promising to write it, but it could spark my muse :)

* * *

><p><strong>Escape (O-Mouth)<br>**

For five seconds she was in his arms and he forgot everything.**  
><strong>

Eddie. Bello. Briggs.

Abby.

Laughing, he grabbed Paige, tackling her, but making sure to soften her fall, but not really needing to because if there was one thing Paige wasn't was fragile.

Their eyes connected briefly as they landed in the sand and all he could think of was how right this felt. But as soon as the moment began it was over. He started to get up, but Paige curled her hand around his shirt, pulling him closer, allowing him to escape from reality a little longer.


	2. Personal Space

**Personal Space (Connects)**

"Turn around there, Sweetie. Did you have fun with that? Hmm?"

Paige's lips curved into a smile as Mike arrested her. She'd known he was a control freak, but this, _this_ had possibilities. Mike tugged on her wrists, pulling her just a little bit closer.

Just one step closer and his body would be flush against hers, invading her personal space and she wouldn't mind one bit.

She craved it.

While she didn't mind an audience and didn't care what Zelanski thought, she needed to keep her cover.

Mike was definitely having fun with this, but she'd have hers later.


	3. Commotion

**Commotion (Tinker Bell)**

"What are you doing?" Paige whispered, jumping out of bed, hurriedly throwing on the nearest clothes she could find.

Mike grabbed his boxer-briefs, slipping them on. "What am I doing? Bullets are about to start flying a few feet from your door!"

She stopped getting dressed to press a quick kiss to Mike's lips, "You are staying put."

"Everyone already thinks we're sleeping together."

"Mike..."

"No secrets, remember?"

"_Your lies are your life._ This right here, it's _our_ life. Let's stay a secret a little longer."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to say no to you?"


	4. Sand Castle

**Sand Castle**

Mike's lips curved into a smile as he looked down the beach. Following his gaze, she found what caught his attention and elbowed him, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Paige nodded towards two toddlers building a sand castle. "You're imagining this picture perfect life. Two kids. A picket fence."

"A picket fence on a beach?"

"Okay, maybe not a picket fence."

"But the other part, would it be a bad thing?"

"What we have now is perfect."

"It is. For _now._ But one day, I want more. Does that freak you out?"

"Honestly? No, it doesn't. But _that_ freaks me out."


	5. California Dreaming

**California Dreaming**

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?"

She shouldn't be angry. It wasn't like she and Mike were _anything_. His assignment was finished and he was back on track to getting his dream job. She should be happy for him.

Except all she could think about was how she pushed him away last night.

"I don't know what you want from me. _If_ you want me here. _If_ you want me. _If_ - "

Paige softly kissed him, "I don't want to be the reason you give up your dream."

Mike tenderly brushed her hair back from her face, "Dreams change."


	6. Bullseye

**Bullseye (H-A-double-P-Y)**

Johnny motioned to Paige playing darts by herself. "Why is she mad? What did you do?"

Mike watched Paige aim each dart, certain she was picturing his face on the bullseye. "What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"We've been here almost an hour and you haven't gone over to talk to her once. Are you two having problems, like you know - in the bedroom, because I can give you some pointers - "

"Trust me, I got that handled. She's mad because I told her I hated her childhood favorite movie."

"The Shirley Temple one? That's just wrong."


	7. Visit

It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now that she was actually here, she so wasn't sure.

What if Mike didn't want to see her? What if he had a girlfriend and she was here right now?

Suddenly the door opened and she found herself face to face with the man that had snuck his way into her heart.

He was alone, that was a good sign.

But he hadn't moved. He was still staring at her.

"I - "

Mike cut her off with a kiss, pulling her inside his apartment, eager to make up for lost time.


	8. Ice-Cold

**A/N: This was from a tumblr prompt and I actually wrote this months ago and posted on tumblr, but not over here. I forgot I had a stand alone drabble series...oops. Look for a oneshot or ficlet to be posted later this week.**

* * *

><p>"It's late." Mike ran his fingers through Paige's damp hair as she settled into bed.<p>

"Surveillance took forever."

"Jesus!" Mike exclaimed, jerking away from Paige's _ice-cold_ feet. "Put some socks on."

"Mike..." Paige pouted, trying to slide her feet beneath his legs. "I hate wearing socks, just warm me up." Paige kissed his neck, "I could beat the shit out of you," Paige whispered, before nipping his ear lobe.

That was an understatement. But should it be turning him on?

"I know." He rolled them over, pinning Paige to the bed. "I have a better idea to warm you up."


	9. Pick Me Up (Follow-up to Bullseye)

**A/N: If you're unfamiliar with the concept, drabbles are 100 words stories. They're meant to be short...I don't usually pick them up later, but sometimes I do, or I'll use them to test out ideas. This one is a follow-up to Bullseye (drabble #6).**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to ignore me all night?" Mike was a little wary of being so close to Paige while she was throwing darts, but she wouldn't actually throw one at him, would she?<p>

"Kinda busy here, Levi."

Paige only called him Levi when she was making fun of him or when she was angry. She definitely wasn't making fun of him tonight. "I'm sorry, I made fun of Shirley Temple."

Paige ignored his apology, but he bravely leaned closer. "I'm Special Agent Mike Warren and I work undercover for the FBI."

"You're so lucky that's a great pickup line."


End file.
